Endless Love
by ReinLighten97
Summary: They were the definition of ‘perfect family’ until they found out that their daughter wasn’t THEIR daughter.


**So I finally decide to write something again and I hope you like it. It has been a long time, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Endless Love series.**

* * *

 _ **Endless Love**_

 **Year X784**

A boy walked slowly to the art room. As he collected his painting, he found himself gazing through the window to the school garden. He took a deep breathe, smiling.

"Natsu-san!"

Sound of rushed footsteps suddenly awaken him from his reverie.

He looked back to the source of voice, his smile vanished as he realized who called him.

'Ah..' he thought, "Juvia? What do you want?"

She frowned, "Why do you have to be so rude? Juvia want you to help her in writting poem school contest. It supposed to be done by next week. Draw Juvia something about pure love by three days. With Natsu-san helping Juvia, Juvia sure that she can win it.''

"Why do you think I will help you?"

"Eh?"

He took his painting and backpack as he walked out of the room, passing the blue haired girl without a word.

Juvia reacted quickly by grabbing one of his hand, stopping him from his track. "Why are Natsu-san so cold to Juvia?"

He looked at her sharply as he roughly let his hand out of her grip and walked away, left Juvia Lockser alone as she slowly broke into tears.

Natsu Dragneel, the cold-hearted boy was not really a cold hearted. In fact, he is one of the nicest boy in Magnolia Junior High. As a student council president, he was known as a smart, outgoing, and bright personality.

He was the school owner's grandson, his family had lots of good fortune. His father, Igneel Dragneel, was a CEO of one of the biggest car companies in the city. His mother, Grandeeney Dragneel was a famous neurologist.

"Onii-san!" he looked up to the source of sound. Big smile suddenly crept to his handsome face, "Oy, Lucy!"

And there was one more thing Natsu Dragneel known for. His overprotectiveness toward his younger sister, Lucy Dragneel.

"I thought you said at exactly one o'clock?" she frowned as she drag her bicycle with her.

It was luxurious to use bicycle to go to school at that time, knowing that Magnolia was not really a big city. It was very rare to see motorcycle or even car, only rich people who owned and used them.

"Sorry, I caught up on some things. Don't be sad. I'll buy you ice cream later," he said smilling.

Lucy looked at her brother then grins widely. She raised up her little finger up, "Promise?"

"Yea of cou—"

"LUCY!"

Both Natsu and Lucy turned their back toward the voice simulatiously. It was Cana. She ran from the corridor toward the siblings. She tapped the blonde haired girl, "Juvia was crying in the art room you know? And no one actually wants to ask her why. She cried so loudly as if someone died."

Natsu bit his bottom lip as he tried to hide his expresion. His sister looked at him weirdly until she realized it was his brother doing.

Lucy was about to open her mouth to say something when suddenly she remembered that their parents want them to come home early because of some things.

She hit her head lightly, "Mom said to head home early right? We have to go! Goodbye Cana, I'm sorry I gotta go, see you tomorrow! And I guess Juvia will be okay later. Come on Natsu-nii!"

She waved her hand at Cana and quickly got on her bike and rode it away. Natsu panickly got on his bike, "bye Cana!"

He was about to go after his sister when the sound of crashing heard from outside of the school gate. Quickly, he went to see what happened, and he couldn't believe what he saw after.

"LUCY!"

* * *

A red haired man dan a blue haired woman rushed to the hospital panickly. They went inside and found their son was waiting outside of ICU room.

"Natsu! What happened?" the woman asked.

The boy looked down, trembling, "I'm sorry Mom, it was my fault.. I didn't take care of her well, she got hit by a car. I'm so sorry"

Grandeeney hugged her son, trying to comforting him, "it's not your fault Natsu, it's not.."

Before they could continued their conversation, they heard the ICU room door opened and the doctor walked toward them.

Igneel Dragneel quickly ran toward him, "How's our daughter doing?"

Grandeeney stood beside her husband while still hugging her son, waiting for the doctor respons. They breathed the sign of relief when the doctor was smilling.

"She is okay, nothing serious occured. She just need more blood because apparently she has lost much, can you come with me to be tested?"

Igneel and Grandeeney quickly nodded as they followed the doctor, leaving Natsu alone once again. He relieved that his sister was okay, but then again, he still couldn't stop trembling.

Igneel and Grandeeney finished the blood test. But it was weird how the doctor instructed them to follow him to his office. They questioned each other about what was happening as they sat.

"Ermh.. Doctor? Is there something wrong? Why didn't we get our blood taken? Our daughter is waiting in there" Igneel said

The doctor took the test result and looked confuse himself, " I'm sorry, but are you really the patien's parents?"

Grandeeney glared at the doctor, " of course! Why do you have to ask that?"

"The test result show that neither one of you has the same blood type with her" the Doctor explained, still looking through all of the result. He seemed to be confuse himself.

Igneel and Grandeeney looked surprise. Igneel asked once more, "That can't be right, right?"

"Sir, your blood type and your wife are the same right? It's O?"

"Yes"

"But according to the test result, your daughter seems to have type A"

"What?"

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **So what do you think? I got the idea from Endless Love: Autumn In My Heart, I hope you like it**

 **It will be a very long series and I hope I can finish it**

 **If you haven't watch the series I strongly recomended it, it was awesome!**

 **And this story will adapt some of my real life story, tt will not become some kind of a copy**

 **Please leave some of your thought about the story on the review box!**

 **I'm sorry for my grammar or few vocabularies, I'll write better in the future**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
